paragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Update V43.3
Release Notes - V.43.3 Update *Shadows’ Eve Event **Begins: 10/10/17 - Ends: 11/1/17 **Monolith’s visuals receive a spooky upgrade **New event skins available: ***Narbash ****Bash-O’-Lantern ***Wukong ****Infernal Wukong ***Yin ****Crypt Goddess Yin **Past skins returning to the store: ***v.43.3 ****Lt. Belica *****Spider Witch Belica ****Murdock *****Dock-O’-Lantern ***v.43.4 ****Gideon *****Mephisto Gideon ****Grux *****Franken-Grux ***v.43.5 ****Khaimera *****Sweet Dreams Khaimera ****Sparrow *****Feline Queen Sparrow ****Twinblast *****Skull-Bot TwinBlast **Shadows’ Eve Chests ***Chance to receive an exclusive event chest as a post match reward ***May contain one of the following: ****New Shadows’ Eve skin ****Past Shadows’ Eve skin ****One of three new banners: *****Bash-O’-Lantern Banner *****Infernal Wukong Banner *****Crypt Goddess Yin Banner ****Other rewards *****Rep *****Boosts *****Crates *****Keys *****Mastery Tokens **25% discount on each of these spooky skins: ***Silver Ghost Kwang ***Death Mask Sevarog ***Undertow Gideon ***Biofreak Murdock ***White Tiger Greystone ***Grux Pelt Khaimera **Additional store content added: ***Fallen Standard Banner ***Mesmerizing Dance Countess Emote HEROES *General **Base Ability Defense for all heroes increased from 25 to 30 **Except Steel, who remains at 10 *Glacial Charge **Range reduced from 1200/1300/1400/1500 to 900/1000/1100/1200 *Cryoseism **Cooldown increased from 130/110/90 to 140/125/110 **Slow magnitude reduced from 250 to 150 *General Balance **Basic Defense per level reduced from 2.2 to 1.9 **Base Basic Defense reduced from 38.3 to 33.1 *General Balance **Mana per level increased from 18 to 24 **Mana regen per level increased from 0.06 to 0.08 *Stasis Bomb **Base damage increased from 70/105/140/175 to 88/140/193/246 **Power scaling increased from 1.25 to 1.88 *Slow Bubble **Base damage increased from 88/140/193/246 to 105/164/222/281 **Power scaling increased from 1.88 to 2.09 *“Old Rusty” **Slow magnitude reduced from 175 to 125 *Conversion Shield **Shield magnitude reduced from 100/175/250/325 to 75/150/225/300 *Earth Shatter **Cooldown increased from 90/70/50 to 90/80/70 *General Balance **Base Movespeed reduced from 740 to 700 **Base health regen reduced from 1.14 to 1.09 **Health regen per level reduced from 0.13 to 0.12 **Attack damage per level reduced from 4.1 to 3.3 *Polish and Bug Fixing **Unbroken Spirit's regen will now allow Greystone to heal during his ultimate *General Balance **Base attack damage increased from 54 to 56 **Attack damage per level increased from 3.8 to 4.1 **Health per level increased from 63.3 to 65.8 *Land Mine **Cooldown reduced from 16s to 13s *General Balance **Base health increased from 578 to 606 **Health per level increased from 62.4 to 63.6 **Base Health regen increased from 0.96 to 1.01 **Health regen per level increased from 0.1 to 0.11 **Base Basic Defense increased from 19.2 to 20.2 *General Balance **Basic defense per level reduced from 2.3 to 1.4 *Shadow Dance **Health regen from increased 6/8/10/12 to 8/12/16/20 *General Balance **Base health increased from 549 to 583 **Base health regen increased from 0.91 to 0.97 *Light of the Heavens **Cooldown increased from 8s to 10s *Judgement of the Heavens **Range reduced from 1650 to 1300 *Fury of the Heavens **Cooldown increased from 85/75/65 to 110/95/80 *General Balance **Attack speed per level reduced from 2.25 to 0.9 **Health per level reduced from 78 to 74.1 **Health regen per level reduced from 0.13 to 0.12 *Seismic Assault **Stun duration reduced from 1/1.4/1.8/2.2s to 0.5/1/1.5/2s *General Balance **Base health reduced from 601 to 583 *Polish and Bug Fixing **Void Drone ***Will destroy itself if placed inside tower collision. *General Balance **Base health increased from 592 to 633 **Health per level increased from 60.9 to 68.1 **Base health regen increased from 0.99 to 1.06 **Health regen per level increased from 0.1 to 0.11 **Attack damage per level increased from 4.5 to 4.8 *Polish and Bug Fixing **Corrected an issue that caused Murdock to lose his Hot Pursuit Passive *Consecrated Ground **Shield duration increased from 2.5 s to 3 s **Cooldown reduced from 10 s to 9 s *General Balance **Health per level increased from 57.4 to 61.2 *Telekinetic Link **Cooldown reduced from 14 s to 12 s *Hyperflux **Attack speed bonus adjusted from 80 at all levels to 70/85/100 **Mana regen bonus adjusted from 15 mana / s at all levels to 1500/3000/4500% mana regen *General Balance **Mana per level increased from 15 to 18 **Mana regen per level increased from 0.05 to 0.06 **Base health increased from 663 to 686 **Base health regen increased from 1.1 to 1.14 *General Balance **Base health increased from 610 to 633 **Base health regen increased from 1.02 to 1.06 *Riplash **Cooldown reduced from 14 s at all levels to 14/13/12/11 *Skewer **Cooldown reduced from 105/90/75 to 60/45/30 *General Balance **Basic Defense per level reduced from 3.2 to 2.7 *Siphon **Damage increased from 82/105/129/152 to 94/117/140/164 *General Balance **Base health increased from 671 to 702 **Health per level increased from 68.6 to 73.8 **Base health regen increased from 1.12 to 1.17 **Health regen per level increased from 0.11 to 0.12 **Base Basic Defense increased from 27.8 to 29.6 *Rushing Beat **Reduced delay between recast from 0.5 s to 0.1 s *Line Tempo **Mana cost reduced from 60/65/70/75 to 50/54/58/62 *General Balance **Movespeed increased from 695 to 710 *Hail of Arrows **Cooldown reduced from 12 s to 10 s *Inner Fire **Duration increased from 3/5/7 s to 4/6/8 s **Side arrow damage adjusted from 50% at all levels to 50/58/66% *General Balance **Attack damage per level increased from 3 to 3.4 **Base Basic Defense increased from 17.3 to 20.7 *General Balance **Base health increased from 566 to 595 **Base health regen increased from 0.94 to 0.99 *General Balance **Health per level increased from 58.5 to 64 **Attack damage per level increased from 2.8 to 3.4 **Health regen per level increased from 0.1 to 0.11 *General Balance **Basic defense per level increased from 2 to 2.4 **Base attack damage increased from 54 to 59 *General Balance **Base health increased from 566 to 595 **Health per level increased from 43.1 to 46.8 **Base health regen increased from 0.94 to 0.99 **Health regen per level increased from 0.07 to 0.08 **Base Basic Defense increased from 19.2 to 21.1 **Basic Defense per level increased from 1.2 to 1.3 CARDS *NOTE: All updates are based on Level 1 card values, but will affect cards of all levels DEATH *Awaken the Emeric **Now grants +140 Max Mana *Numbing Rogue **No longer grants Power **Now grants +300 Max Health **Reduced attack speed aura from -25% to -20% *Plague Lord Mallenk **Reduced Power from 17 to 10 **Reduced radius from 1500 to 1200 **Reduced movement speed slow from -120 to -100 *Vampiric Blade **Reduced Power from 15 to 12 KNOWLEDGE *Atomic Soldier **Reduced Power from 17 to 15 *Black Ice Routine **Increased Max Mana from 15 to 140 *Cryo Agent **Reduced cooldown from 4 seconds to 2.5 seconds *O.P.D. Militia **Increased Power from 10 to 15 **Reduced mana cost per shot from 25 to 20 *Shipyard Scavenger **Increased bonus gold for killing isolated targets from 350 to 450 *Static Trap **Can no longer can be placed on top of each other **Now deals 100 Ability Damage **Reduced cooldown from 20 seconds to 15 seconds **Reduced lifespan from 120 seconds to 90 seconds **Reduced mana cost from 50 to 25 **Reduced activation delay from 1.25 seconds to 1.0 seconds **Reduced root duration from 2 seconds to 1.75 seconds *Supply Sergeant **Now grants +25% Mana Regen **Reduced cooldown from 85 seconds to 75 seconds *Wetware Virus **Increased Mana Regen from 56% to 100% **Increased duration from 5 seconds to 8 seconds ORDER *Domain of Stillness **Reduced cooldown from 90 seconds to 75 seconds **Now grants +60% Mana Regen *Godmother Vigilant **Increased Max Health from 240 to 300 GROWTH *Coursing Zephyr **Reduced cooldown from 90 seconds to 65 seconds **Increased attack speed from 17 to 21 *Growth Totem **Reduced Power per minute from 1.0 to 0.75 *Spry-kin **Increased Mana Regen from 72% to 100% *Possessed Spry-Kin **Reduced Power from 10 to 8 *Unbroken Spirit **Reduced Power from 18 to 10 **Reduced Ability Resistance from 36 to 30 **Reduced Health Regen when stunned from 12% Max Health to 10% Max Health *Vital Waters **Reduced increased healing from 15% to 10% CHAOS *Blitzrush **Reduced cooldown from 25 seconds to 20 seconds **Reduced Attack Speed from 16 to 10 **Now grants 5 Power *Deathcrawler **Reduced cooldown from 8 seconds to 5 seconds *Heavy Hitter **Reduced Power from 16 to 13 *Nitroboost **Reduced Power from 8 to 6 *Outlander Scout **Now grants 180 Max Health *Shatter Golem **Reduced Power from 26 to 21 *Tireless Reaper **Increased % Mana Refunded from 20% to 25% GEMS *Balance changes **Quick Exit ***Reduced movement speed increase from 300 to 225 ***Reduced duration from 8 seconds to 6 seconds UI *Polish and Bug Fixing **Fixed issue where players were unable to chat on PS4 with controller LOOT CRATE UPDATE *Added **Rare ***Indigo Rising Flame Kwang ***Candy Rising Flame Kwang **Common ***Sky Default Muriel ***Topaz Default Muriel *Removed **Topaz Factory Paint Gadget **Lunar Factory Paint Gadget **Onyx Warpaint Doomsday Steel **Molten Warpaint Doomsday Steel Category:Patch Notes